1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and a film cartridge display setting apparatus adapted to a film cartridge including a display means for displaying information as to whether a film is used or unused.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-114248 proposes a film cartridge which has means for displaying film information as to whether a film is unused (unexposed) or used (exposed) when the film cartridge is ejected from a camera. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-301829 proposes a film cartridge which has means for separately displaying film information as to whether all frames of a film are used for photographing (hereinafter, referred to as all-frames exposed or part of the frames are used for photographing (hereinafter, referred to as partially exposed. The means for displaying the film information used in these film cartridges is operatively coupled to a film supply spool of the cartridge. After completion of rewinding of the film of the camera, the film supply spool is rotated to a predetermined rotation position following the rewinding operation, thereby setting a display of information in response to the predetermined rotation position.
However, in the event that the cartridge is not ejected from the camera after completion of rewinding of the film, e.g., after setting of the display of information, when vibration and shock are added to the camera, the film supply spool rotates, and the display of information is changed thereby. As a result, a state of the film different from the true state may be displayed, or the display may become unclear.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-349444 proposes a method of clearly setting the display of the cartridge without being affected by vibration of the camera in which the film supply spool is rotated to a predetermined rotation position in mechanical association with the ejection of the cartridge so as to set the display of information upon ejection of the cartridge.
According to this method, however, only "all-frames exposed" is equally displayed even if the film is rewound in the "partially exposed" or "unexposed" state. As a result, the true state of the film may disagree with the displayed information.